All or Nothing
by Starsinger04
Summary: The chosen six must seek out a safe place for the Autobots to escape and survive but with obstacles in their way they're gonna have to work together otherwise they'll never get a chance of getting back home. TFP X G1
1. Prologue

_All or Nothing_

**Prologue**

In a golden room a crystal blue pond swirled upward til it formed a small chamber of light.

"OpenStar, you might wanna look at this."

A small bulky orange mech stood aside as a beautiful creamy coloured femme with a lovely white gown made her way towards the small pond.

"Alpha, what's wrong?" The swirling pond stopped and soon the room went dark as small whispering rose from the light blue pond, a figure formed in its middle. "OpenStar, a great war of destruction has begun. We need four warriors to help find a new safe place until it is safe."

The femme stood back from the plea, she looked at her four most trusted warriors in front of her. "Please, we need your help." As if reading her mind Alpha Trion plead until she thought of something.

"These warriors are far too important to risk, even in the servos of cons. But I'll let them choose the four next descendants to rise up and help you." The old bot looked surprised at her but agreed.

A dark blue mech went first in picking out a trusted bot. A silvery-grey shape formed in the pool of a young Aerialbot. "He is the one, strong build, Starcomet is the one I choose." He left the pond as the orange mech stood beside the crystal puddle.

"Time for retirement hey? I choose her." The swirling blue mist cleared to see a small friendly looking femme. "She is kind to the weak and will help anyone in need."

As said and done another bulky bot came up to the misty pond and dipped her servo to hold up a small puddle of the special well. "Dino is talented and strong willed, he will protect anyone in his debt." The green femme walked away as a hot pink and black one appeared out of nowhere.

"I know you all might think she's a joke, but really, she is a leader born and bred. Chromia is the one I choose." OpenStar smiled as her four bots returned.

"Good, now all we have to do is alert them and send them on their way with hope and faith that they'll return safely." With that the four bots turned to mist and sped off to find their chosen ones.

"OpenStar, I still don't understand why you won't let the Migrits fight for their home." The creamy coloured femme looked down on her friend sadly.

"You know as well as I do that the last time a Migrit was in war, we couldn't end it." Alpha nodded in her respect and also turned to mist and sped off, OpenStar watched him go as far as the optic could see.

"Til all are one."

**Okay guys here it is the first of them all, 'All or Nothing', soon it'll turn out to be funny so just hold on. So, yea, Chromia, Dino, Starcomet and Arcee all have been chosen to seek out help and that's not all who's going, check it, I'll have the next one up soon. (Hopefully!) **


	2. Roll Call

_All or Nothing_

**Chapter**** 1**

"Chromia Zeta-Tail."

"Chromia?"

The teacher put down his clipboard and looked around the classroom, where was the new student? Suddenly they all heard rushing footsteps and puffing as a dusty pink femme halted in the doorway and had a huge grin on her faceplates. "Hi! Ha ah, sorry I was late Sir. Had uh, run in with traffic, am I right? No? Okay." She sat down the front with the Grade Sevens all staring at her in amazement. Arcee heard a snort and then some giggles behind her and her best friend Moonie. "Oh Primus, here comes Pinky Pie galore." The Eleventh Graders were making fun of the new femme and Moonracer wasn't doing anything about it. "Ugh! Hm." Arcee crossed her arms annoyed that her friend wasn't defending a friendly student.

"Arcee Falcon-Pipe?" The blue femme snapped her helm up and shrieked; "Here!" The teacher ticked her off and called out another student's name out. "Miss Oil-Chip?" The purple femme snapped her helm and flittered her optics at the teacher. "Here, Sir."

Soon the bell rang and all the students piled out of the classroom hurrying to their next lesson. Arcee hated how in the mornings that the Subject Block and the Sports Block were connected by only one path and it was always crowded.

Arcee and Moonracer said their goodbyes and headed off to class. "Uh, SUB 5O, sub 50… Ah, here we are!" Chromia walked into the dark gloomy room and sat down the front, as she unpacked something hit her in the back of the helm. "Ow, wha?" In her palm was a small elastic band. She heard snickering behind her and turned around to see two identical mechs, one gold the other silver. "Hi there! My name's Chromia, what's yours?" The two mechs stopped and looked at her with sly smirks on their faceplates. "I'm Sunny and this is Sides, ya know bots who come to this class don't survive that long." The gold one, called 'Sunny', sneered as his friend 'Sides' took another elastic band and aimed it at the teacher. "That also goes for Teachs as well, but anyway, welcomed to 9HE." He aimed, twisted and shot the teacher in her aft as she squealed the two burst into laughter as Chromia just grinned, this was gonna be a fun class.

The bell rang loud enough to tell Chromia that it was Break 1, as she packed up and headed for the door, she was gently pushed aside and looked up at the silver mech grinning at her. "So, where did'ja say you were from?" Chromia smile back wickedly and started asking questions rapidly. "Well, what's your name, age, favourite colour and gang group?" The mech looked stunned at her.

"Gang group?" He echoed, Chromia started walking down the hallway with him tagging beside her.

"Ya know, gang group, who you hang out with?" His confused frown turned to a happy smirk as he followed her outside to the quad area.

"My brother, Sunstreaker also known as Sunny, Bluestreak, Warpath, Hot rod, Hotshot and a couple of femmes too, why?"

Just as he asked a blue femme came up to them with the biggest grin they'd both seen in their entire lives. "Hi, I'm Arcee and welcome to Prep School, stationary and functional, working for bots as long as the head master can remember." Chromia smiled while Sideswipe looked stunned at what the blue femme said. "Well, that's a first." Suddenly a violet femme came marching up to the trio looking very unpleased. "Arcee! Where have you been? What are you doing with these jerks anyway?" Arcee flinched at that, the small spec of hurt formed in the beautiful neon orbs. "Moonie, how can you tell when someone is a jerk when you've never even met them?" The femme glared at Sides knowing well who the troublemaker was. "Nothing, now-"

Moonracer was interrupted by a furious yell from across the quad as a senior came up to them. "Chromia! Where have you been? Who's this?" He pointed at the slowly backing away silver mech, as she barely turned around to grab him on the shoulders and shove him in front of the cherry-red bot. "Dino! My bro! Meet Sides, a mech in my class!" The red mech wasn't as tall as Sideswipe, he was small and sleek like him.

Just then a small mech gang ran straight towards them yelling; "Yo Sides, what up man? How ya looking Blue? Ha ah ha!" The weird gold bot was in the front with a depressed grey mech tagging along at the back.

"Starcomet! It's good to see you again!" The mechs haltered in front of the small group and started whispering among themselves. Sideswipe sighed and dragged his brother to the side, Arcee stayed silent while Moonracer was chatting to her bond-mate. "Well, all this is very touching but we shall leave, right cee?" Arcee looked at Chromia in surprise, and started following the older femme as she led them to a quiet spot to talk and eat before the bell went.

In the afternoon, Chromia bolted out of the gates and headed towards the main road, she sat down and started eating what was left of her lunch or looked through her books while waiting for her brother.

Arcee and Moonracer walked down a small ally way towards the Primary School to pick up their littler brothers as a bigger green and black mech followed them. Sides and Sunny headed where everyone else was headed, the neighbourhood. A big black mech strolled up beside Chromia with pride in his steps. "Where's Dino?" He asked, Chromia looked at him then back at the gates and sighed. "How should I know? He's probably doing something with teachers, ya know, like more homework and stuff." Soon they saw a flash of red dance across the road and fly straight up to them. "Ironhide, sister. Up this way?" Ironhide sighed as Dino and Chromia transformed and followed the big black mech up the Iacon highway towards the towers.

Arcee followed her big brother and Moonracer down towards the Primary school where both Rusty and EarthQuake would be waiting for their older sisters. "And then I said, why? Why do you teach this stuff? And Mister VowGolph said; 'because you need to learn the past to understand the future.' And I go; 'but it's stupid, history will never repeat itself.' And then he goes; 'maybe, just maybe'. And then I hear M.I.B songs going through my head." Moonracer snorted as Arcee giggled at what her brother said.

They came to a little road with very young bots holding their Carrier's servos while they crossed. "Okay, where's Rust-boy and Quakey? Hmm… BINGO! Over there!" Kyle pointed towards two young mechs sitting on the steps staring at their peds while talking to one another. "EarthQuake, Rusty. We're over here." Moonracer called them over, EarthQuake was in Grade 1 while Rusty was in Grade 4, Kyle was in Grade 10, one year higher than Arcee. The small group said goodbye to Kyle as he ran off towards his Scouts centre, as they walked home Arcee thought she could feel orange optics staring at her.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were almost home when a loud BANG and some gunshots sounded not far behind them, worried some criminals were on their tails they bolted towards the small neighbourhood.

Starcomet stopped and turned around, there stood a dark blue mech staring at him with black and sapphire optics. "Who are you? What do you want?" At that the young Aerialbot took off towards the Descendants tower and slammed the giant gates behind him.

**Here's the next chapter hope you like it, anyway M.I.B stands for Men In Black. I'll have the next one up later, see ya. **


	3. Off To a Bad Start

_All or Nothing_

Chapter 2

"…Uhh, wha? Yea, yep. Hear ya."

"Chromia!"

"What?"

The dusky pink femme woke with a start, the weird dreams she'd have! That same time she was always welcomed the morning by a pillow in the faceplates. "Oww! Hey, what do you want?" Dino dropped the pillow and headed out the door as she got dressed. "You know you're an idiot, right?" He growled, she had stayed in way too late and they'd have to fly to school now!

"Idiot? Idiot! You're an idiot playing around with my alarm!" Dino snorted at that, he was in grade 11 now, he had no time to mess around in the mornings!

On their way out the door, Dino and Chromia passed the Dinobots who were playing peacefully among the giant ferns. "Good morning Grimlock, we're off to school!" A giant reddish-yellow Tyrannosaurs Rex turned his head to look at the two bots. "Me, Grimlock, want to go to 'school' today." Dino snorted at the thought of a gigantic Dinosaur looking creature trying to draw a simple Aerial alt-mode. "Me, Swoop, want to know what 'school' is like too." Chromia smirked at the thought of retreating bullies looking into the optics of two hard-core Dinobots. "Sorry, guys, but school is for us. We'll tell you all about it when we get back, promise."

"Sunny! Hurry up, will ya?"

"I said, I'm coming! Alright? Patience."

Sideswipe just laughed as he packed his bag, his brother, Sunstreaker, always had to be 'perfect' in the mornings, getting waxed, polishing his armour and cleaning out his tires. The golden twin came, got his bag on, and joined Sides and the fire brothers; Hot rod and Hotshot, as they walked down the road to school.

"Oww! You're pulling too hard!"

"Sorry."

Starsinger mumbled as he got his sister's hair done, the wires were so fragile! Arcee joined her other brother, Kyle, as they headed through the door, Starsinger, who was eldest, had to drop off Earthquake at his Primary school while Kyle, Arcee and Moonracer walked to the High school. Their creators, Leafblind and Flashlight, had already left while Starsinger had to meet up with Moonracer's Carrier, Woodchip, and her younger brother, Rusty. Leafblind and him were Descendants, a former group of Autobots that were, well, descendants of the past here to protect the future ones. Woodchip had retired and had become a teacher at her son's school. Flashlight was a doctor and Moonracer's Sire, Oilspill, was a Wrecker. While Zeta was one of the few Primes, his spark-mate, Swallowtail, was also a spy from the Descendants.

"So, did you have any spooky dreams of today's quiz, Cee?" Moonracer smirked at her friend, she was easy with quizzes although Arcee would freak out about one tiny question. As she watched the blue femme take a breath to answer, Kyle ran up with a huge grin on his faceplates. "Uh, femmes, we might wanna get outta here!" Both femmes exchanged worried looks and then glanced at the troublemaker. "Why?" Just then yelling could be heard all over the streets and howling of the weird Cyberdogs. "Run!" All three of them screamed and headed for the crossing as a big white and blue mech came around the corner looking puffed.

Just as she was about to get through the gate, there was a brilliant pink flash and a bulky black and Hot pink femme appeared in front of her. "Who are you? Where am I? Are you some sort of magician?" The bulky femme smiled.

Just then, right now, even before he could ask his teacher something. There was a bright green swirling mist cloud, it revealed a small sleek bulky femme that was green and black with hot pink highlights. "Who are you? Where am I? What happened to the classroom?" The young green femme smiled and took a step forward.

Right there, before she could reach her brother, there was a stormy flash of orange. Thick flames surrounded her. A sleek but rough looking mech stood before her, a kind of gentleness on his face. "Who are you? Where am I? Is this a sort of weird dream?" The flames died down and mech grinned.

As he raced his brother along the abandoned dirt track the was a blue wall of water that he smashed into. A black and blue bulky mech stood there with an authoritive look on his faceplates. "Who are you? Where am I? What happened to Sunny?" The mech smiled warmly as the water around them dried up into small crystal blue puddles.

_**Hey guys, so here it is, sorry for waiting, but it's the school holidays so many more chapters to come yet. So hold tight! And yes my name does appear in this, yet this is the past on Cybertron, not on Earth. I'll have the next one up soon. Also, Chromia sees the pink flash, Starcomet sees the green mist, Arcee sees the orange flames and Sideswipe sees the blue wall. See ya's soon! **_


End file.
